Semiconductor devices are beneficial in the electronics industry and in other industries because of their small size, their multi-functionality, and/or their low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices may encompass, as examples, semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices have been increasingly desired for increasing integration with the advanced development of the electronics industry. For example, semiconductor devices have been increasingly requested for high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-functionality. Semiconductor devices are becoming more complicated and integrated to meet these requested characteristics.